Passport to Hell
by McFlytheMusical
Summary: Our parents were dead. We had no place to live. The only option we had was living with Ginger's Aunt Lou at her camp for male delinquents, Camp Green Lake. Could we rebuild our lives at the camp, or would we never let go of the past? Sequel (Ticket to Heaven) is posted! (THE AMOUNT OF EMBARRASSMENT IN HAVE FOR THIS STORY IS CRAZY! DON'T READ PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!)
1. Journey

Passport to Hell

Chapter 1

Journey

"Man it's hot in here!" Gold complained.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?"Ginger, who was usually quiet, snapped.

"I dunno, your aunts the warden and we're not delinquents so maybe you can ask for the air conditioning to be turned on. Oh, and the guard to uncuff us maybe!"

"Excuse me guard,"Ginger asked politely, " Can you uncuff us? And possible turn on the air conditioning?"

"No way girlie," the guard growled.

"Excuse me?" Neon yelled, "Excuse me? This girl right here is the warden's niece and you tell her that you will not uncuff us? We're not even delinquents! We're here because there was a parents evening at our school and there was a fire with all our parents dying in it! How do you think we feel? We're here to live with the _Warden_ of Camp Green Lake! Not to slave away in the hot oven that is Texas!"

The guard grumbled but he undid their handcuffs anyway.

"There's no air conditioning in this bus. Sorry, _your_ _highnesses_,"

Star, Gold, Myth, Crazy, Ginger, Pepper and Neon were in a dusty yellow school bus, going to Ginger's aunt's camp for **male** delinquents, Camp Green Lake.

"Gosh, I hope we're here soon Star. It's like an oven in here," Myth grumbled.

"I know. And even worse, Ginger says it's gonna be hotter," Star frowned.

"Ugh," Myth groaned.

"HEY!" Crazy yelled suddenly.

"What?" they all yelled back.

"That ant just waved at me," she said, pointing at the bug that was on the window.

"Oh Crazy. . ." Pepper muttered.

"We're here. Get offa my bus," the driver said gruffly.

The girls grabbed their bags and hopped off of the bus. They shielded their eyes as the hot glare of the sun hit them.

"Gawd Ginger. You were right. I preffered it on the bus," Star moaned.

A dorky man wearing a floppy sunhat, kneesocks and sandals hopped up to them.

"Hello girls! My name is Mr Pendanski. This way to the Warden's cabin," he said, bounded towards a large brown building. The girls exchanged a look and followed him. When they got there, he knocked on the door.

"Hello girlies!" a pretty lady answered the door.

"Auntie Lou!" The girls screeched and hugged her.

"Okay girls, let's go in and have some tea before I take you to your cabin," the Warden laughed.

They walked inside and Mr Pendanski disappeared. The living room had pink walls and white leather sofa's. There was a glass coffee table in the middle and a white, fluffy rug.

"So girls, you are here to live with me. I just need to go over your names as it has been so long. I know Nicole obviously."

"Actually, call me Ginger. Everyone does." Ginger smiled.

"Okay Ginger. And you are?" she said, pointing at a pretty blonde girl sitting opposite her.

"Heather, but please call me Star."

"You?" she asked, pointing at the pretty brunette sitting next to Star.

"Ivana. Please call me Gold though."

"You?" She pointed to the girl with glasses next to Ginger.

"Jaynie, but everybody calls me Pepper."

"Okay, and you are?" she asked again, looking at a pretty Italian girl.

"Eleanor. Everyone calls me Crazy though. I don't know why," she said, letting out a high pitched laugh.

"Erm, ok. You?" the tall girl next to Crazy answered this one.

"Lucy. Call me Myth."

"And finally, you?" the final girl was Asian, with black hair and a blue streak.

"My name is Alex, call me Neon please," she said calmly.

"You girls are just as bad as the boys with all their nicknames. Well, come on. Let's go to your cabins," she said, leading them out towards a silvery cabin with stars on it.

"Oh wow Auntie Lou! This place is amazing!" Ginger yelled.

"I know. I spoke to Ginger earlier and asked her what colours you would like for your rooms. Star, you are in the purple one, Gold,you are in the gold one, Neon, yours is multicoloured, Myth, I had dragons and fairies painted on your bedroom's walls specially, it should be the one with the arched door, Ginger, yours is orange, Pepper, yours is blue and Crazy I gave you yellow."

"Wow! This place will be amazing!" Crazy exclaimed.

"There's food in the fridge and my phone number is by the phone in every room if you need me. That seems all, so I will go to my cabin and check up on you later," Aunt Lou said, leaving the cabin.

"Man, I can't believe we get to stay here!" Star exclaimed as she ran into her room.

"There are laptops in our rooms!" Gold yelled.

"Ginger, I love your aunt!" Crazy said, pulling Ginger into a big bear hug.

"Boys, Sun, Luxury. . . This place has everything!" Neon yelled.

"Seriously, I don't know how this place could get any better!" Pepper yelled. Only Myth was quiet.

"Myth? Do you like it here?" Neon asked.

"They. . . they. . . they're outside," she said quietly from her room.

"Whose outside?" Pepper asked, walking into Myth's room. She looked through the window and her jaw dropped open.

"Um. . . guys, I think you should see this," she said.


	2. Food Raid

Chapter 2

Food Raid

Gold POV: 

I walked into Myth's room with Star. Myth and Pepper were standing by the window, jaws hanging open like goldfish. I looked out of the window.

"Oh my goodness!" Star exclaimed.

I didn't disagree. It was like a huge sea of boy! Boys here, boys there, all in orange, all dirty, all staring at our cabin. I waved shyly. I don't think they saw me as they didn't respond. Probably wondering what was with the new cabin.

I then saw Auntie Lou shooing the boys off. They still looked back as they walked away, their mouths gaping. I giggled. Boys were so immature.

"So Gold," Star said, sitting down on Myth's bed with a bounce, "See any ya like?"

"Stupid Star," I said, hitting her lightly, "There all delinquents. We can't talk to them or anything. Aunt Lou would probably kill us."

"True. . . but they are pretty cute"

"Star!"

"Sorry. C'mon, it's almost 9. Let's go to bed."

The others grumbled and walked slowly into their rooms.

"You guys, I'm gunna take a shower," Crazy said.

"Ok. Be back soon," Pepper replied.

Crazy walked off and I settled down into my bed for a nice, long sleep.

Star POV:

I could hear whispered voices.

"C'mon, we won't get caught."

"I don't like doing this, X."

"It'll be fine. Just follow me."

"Are you sure the aliens won't come out?"

"Ziggy, that's crazy. Their not aliens."

"Fine, but don't blame me when they suck out your brains with a straw and I'm the only one who can save you."

I quietly knocked on the wall between my bedroom and Gold's.

"What is it Star? It's 11 O' clock!" Gold muttered.

"I thought I heard something," I whispered.

"Well, go check it out then!" she grouched. Gold wasn't normally this irritable.

"What if it's a criminal?" I asked fearfully.

"Star, there all criminals here. The worst they can do is rape us."

"That's what i'm afraid of."

"Well, i'm afraid I won't get enough sleep and be really grouchy in the morning, so I suggest that if you are gunna keep pestering me you check it out."

"Fine. Goodnight Gold"

"It is now."

I grabbed what looked like a fly swatter from my windowsill. Not the best weapon, but it would help.

I tiptoed out of my room and called quietly.

"Hello?"

"Dude, I told you we'd get caught!"

"No you didn't! You were the one who sent us here!"

"I have a fly swat and I'm not afraid to use it!" I whispered again. I was lying. In truth, I was afraid to use it.

"A fly swat? Let her come!"

"She could be an alien!"

"Zig, not everybody is an alien."

"Are too!"

"It's a lethal fly swat. It has a ,um, net," I called quietly.

"Lethal? Alien devices!"

"Zig-"

"Let it go, X."

"Fine."

"It'll hurt when I hit you with it." I whispered.

"She's lying. It doesn't hurt."

"How would you know?"

"I just know, okay? Those kinds of things are personal. Geez."

"You have. . . 5 seconds to leave before I hunt you down and swat you," I said, sounding more confident than I felt.

"Dude, she won't swat us. She's too scared."

"I will swat you," I repeated.

"We're criminal boys. She won't dare."

"I will dare."

"I bet she won't."

"Well I bet she will," I said.

"Who says?"

"ME!"

"Dude, you just blew our cover."

"Actually, you had no cover. I knew you were here. You talked so darn loudly it woke me up!"

"Ohhhhh. . ."

"Come on out guys, I won't tell the warden," I said. The guys came out one by one. They were all dirty and covered in dust, and one had a bit of the plant they hid behind in their hair.

"Now, what-" I began.

Suddenly, Myth, Pepper, Neon, Gold and Ginger came out of their rooms rubbing their eyes. When Gold saw the boys, and me standing before them armed with only a fly swat with a fluffy pink handle, she screamed. Crazy ran out of the bathroom in only a towel with her hair dripping wet and screamed too when she realised she was almost naked in front of criminal boys.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Neon screamed. The boys flinched.

"We were. . . um. . ." one trembled.

"We were stealing your food!" another one announced proudly.

"YOU WERE WHAT?" Neon yelled again.

"Neon, calm down. Boys, why were you stealing our food?" Pepper said calmly.

"It's just. . . we're so hungry. . . the food here is. . .just so. . . awful. . .just so. . .hungry. . ."

"Great, can you say that again only this time make sense?" Neon asked.

"The food here is cra. . . bad," one said.

"So you decided to break into our cabin and steal our food?" Pepper asked.

"Um. . . well. . . yes."

"Hmm, I see. Ginger, go get your aunt."

"NO! I told them I wouldn't! Please, I promised. It was just once. They won't do it again!" I said quickly.

"Fine, just this once. But if I see you in here again, I will personally arrange your funeral. You got it?" Pepper said menacingly. They nodded.

"Now, SCRAM!" Neon yelled, and the boys quickly hurried out the door.

"Seriously, guys, you are too scary for your own good," I said, laughing.

"Yeah I know. Get back to bed," Pepper said.

"Fine, fine." we muttered, and went back to the only comfort in this strange place: sleep.

**A/N: Hiya! New story! I haven't got that much to say right now, so, read and review!**


	3. When Life Gives You Lemons

**A/N: Hiya! So I've decided the story will mostly be written from Star's POV because I feel like it.. Well, that's all really so, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

When life gives you lemons. . .

Star POV

"Um, why would I want to do that?"

"Excuse me, Nicole?"

"GINGER! And why would I want to meet some delinquent boys?"

"Well, _Ginger_, I thought it would interest you to see what happens at this camp. Please consider it."

"Fine. . ." Ginger mumbled. She and Aunt Lou had been rowing all morning. I groaned as I sat down on the couch.

"Wait, so we really get to meet some boys who have been digging in the sun for aaages?" Crazy asked dreamily. Not only was she crazy, she was also boy crazy.

"Yes, Crazy, we do. Whoopee." I said sarcasticly. Sorry, I'm being rude. It's just I'm so tired.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Crazy yelled, going into a happy fit like she does. Like the time we got to ride the big roller-coaster when she was 5. Or the time when she got a puppy. Little Floss. I remember her. Nobody knows what happened to her. Probably dead now. . .

Pepper's voice broke me out of my fantasy.

"Why do you really think she wants us out of the cabin?"

"Dunno. Probably wants some girl time, or to check our bags or something," Neon said, picking up a chip and eating it.

"Yes. Because we are so gunna bring a fully loaded gun into the only place we can call home," Gold said sarcastically.

"Nah, I know why. You know the spare room?" Ginger said. We nodded, "She's making it into a band room!"

"Seriously!" I yelled. Me and the girls were not only best friends, we also had a band. I mainly sung lead, Pepper did keyboard, Crazy played guitar, Neon did drums, although I could play, Gold played bass guitar and Ginger liked to do the backing vocals. She was actually pretty good.

"Yup. I told her we had a band and she instantly began muttering about a band room. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah!" we yelled.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Looks like the counsellor's here," I said and skipped over to the door, hoping and praying it wasn't Mr Pendanski.

"Hello Girlies!" Mr Pendanski practically screamed as I opened the door. I groaned and covered my ears. Neon skipped over to my side and her face fell as she took in the figure at the door.

"Oh, it's you," she said blankly.

"Yes, it is. Follow meeee!" he said in a way that made my fist itch to punch him. He sounded like one of those munch kins from Wizard of Oz.

We followed the 'Yellow Brick Road' (More like Yellow Dirt Desert) towards a tent marked with a big 'D'. I could hear voices inside.

"Why do you think Mom wanted us to come here?"

I froze. I recognized that voice from last night.

"Girls, go in then and surprise them," Mr Pendanski whispered.

"Hmm. . . One sec," I said, a lightbulb pinging above my head.

I whispered to the girls. They nodded and smiled. Mr Pendanski looked at us weirdly.

We began to sing loudly, almost yelling.

"Happy Birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear-"

The boys came out and we all froze. They were the exact same boys from last night, the ones who had tried to steal all our food! And our peach yoghurt!

"You. . . you. . ." I spluttered.

"FOOD THEIVES!" Neon yelled, lunging at a scared looking boy with curly brown hair.

Gold and Ginger instantly grabbed Neon's waist and held her back. By then, it looked like Mr Pendanski had run off, leaving us to introduce ourselves to the male delinquents. Gold was the first to speak.

"Erm. . . I'm Gold. Well, Ivana but the guys call me Gold," she said shyly.

We glared at her. We never told people our real names, not even our other friends. Now she had just gone and told a bunch of food-and-peach-yoghurt-stealing-bunch-of-no-good-criminals her real name. I was the first to recover.

"And. . . I'm. . . Heather. Call me Star though."

The others introduced themselves. The boys were still staring at us in shock. One boy, black with owl glasses, stepped forward and introduced the boys.

"I'm X-Ray and this is Armpit, Squid, Zig-Zag, Magnet, Caveman and Zero," he said.

"Don't we get to know your real names? After all, you know ours," Ginger asked.

X-Ray spat into the dirt.

"Girly, you aint ever gonna know my name, warden's niece or no."

"Fine. Meet Lefty and Righty. Soon, they will be stuffed up your nose. Or in your stomach if you prefer. Your choice boys." Neon threatened, holding up her fists.

X-Ray held his hands up in front of him like he was trying to stop traffic or something.

"Easy girl. I didn't mean for that to be offensive," he said.

"Good," she smirked.

There was a silence so awkward you could cut it with a knife.

"So. . ." I said.

"So. . ." the brown haired boy called Squid said, dragging the word out so it was endlessly long.

"Erm. . . you like our singing?" I asked awkwardly.

"Err. . . yeah. Better than the junk on the radio nowadays, even if it was only happy birthday," Squid replied.

"We have a band. . ." Ginger piped in.

"You do? Do you think you could play something for us?" a boy wearing a dusty red cap asked. _His name must be Caveman_, I thought.

"I guess. I mean, when all our instruments are bought out to us," I said, flattered that someone would listen to us play. I guessed it was because they'd had to listen to Classic FM all day, every day. I would die if I had to do that.

"Cool. Just tell us when," Squid said in his Texan drawl. He was actually pretty cute.. . WAIT! Did I just think that a _delinquent _was cute? I must be tired.

"Guuh. . ." I drooled, unaware of what I was doing.

"Star? Star? Whoo-ee, Star? Anybody home?" Gold said, waving her hands in front of my face.

"Gu. . . WHAT?" I asked, realizing that I had been gazing at Squid.

"You were drooling," Pepper said, stating the obvious.

"I was? Oh. . . It's just. . . I'm so hungry. . ." I stuttered, using the excuse the boys had used last night.

"Hungry? Star, you must be kidding me! You ate half the table this morning!" Ginger laughed.

"I have a fast metabolism. . ." I muttered, embarrassed.

"Aww, it's okay chica. I know that I'm drool-worthy," Squid said.

"Drool what? Oh please! I wasn't drooling over you! I wouldn't drool over you if you were the last person I could drool over on this planet!" I yelled.

"Erm, then why _were _you drooling?" he asked.

"I was drooling because I drool at everyone and everything. I drool at the table, I drool at the teachers, I even drooled at Crazy's dog once. And they call her Crazy! _I'm _Crazy!" I babbled, looking like an idiot.

"You're funny little girl," the boy chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"I'm 16," I said blankly, crossing my arms.

"Ohhh. . ." he said, taking his hand off of my hair. I quickly smoothed it out.

"If you two lovebirds are done, we'd better get going. We got some serious digging to do," X-Ray said.

"Wait, wait. I though Auntie Lo- I mean the Warden, was going to let you have the day off," Ginger said, biting her nails as she always does.

The boys all laughed.

"Yeah, right. Later cuties," Zig-Zag chuckled.

"See ya later babe," Squid whispered to me.

I blushed but then recovered.

"I'm not your babe, delinquent!" I yelled to him.

"Whatever you say sweetie," Squid laughed.

**A/N: That was Chapter 3! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. I Wish the World was made of Cheese

Chapter 4:

I wish the world was made of cheese. . .

Crazy POV

"Soooo. . ." I said.

"So what?" Star snapped.

"So, do you like that Squid kid?"

"No!"

"Suuuureee Star."

"Really. He's a criminal, and we only just met. Seriously Crazy, what is it with you?"

"The force is with me."

"Ugh!" Star groaned, "That was a really bad joke Crazy."

"Really, the force is with me and he has COOKIES!"

Star just mouthed 'wow' and turned away to talk to Gold. I sighed. Nobody really got me. I was still cool though. Everybody knew that. I had had loadsa friends when I was in school. Most of them died in the fire. . . Okay Crazy! Don't think about that! Don't want to start crying again!

I lay on my bed, searching for ways to stop thinking about that horrible day. For some reason, Magnet and Zig-Zag popped into my mind. Magnet, the shaven-headed Hispanic, and Zig-Zag, the crazy-haired Texan, were actually quite cute. I mean, the others were, but they really were adorable.

"Soo soo cute. Remind me of Ben. . ." I mumbled, but stopped when I realised when the others were staring at me with questioning looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked, trying to work out what I'd been saying.

"Which boy Craze?" Myth said, plopping down on my bed with a cheesy smile on her face.

"Two actually. Magnet and Zig-Zag."

The smile disappeared instantly.

"Oh. Well. Good luck with that," Myth said sharply, storming off to her room.

"What's up with her?" Gold murmured.

"Dunno, what did I say?" I asked, trying to answer my question.

"She got angry when you mentioned Magnet and Zig-Zag. I think somebody has a crush!" Star giggled.

"I wonder who it is though. . ." Neon wondered, mindlessly twiddling her blue streak around her finger.

"5 on Zig-Zag!"

"5 on Magnet!"

"You're on!"

"You guys!" Star said loudly, "Look outside!"

Auntie Lou was outside, beckoning us to join her.

We raced out the door and onto the hard, dry dirt.

"You saw the boys today?"

We nodded.

"You like them?"

"Err. . . their decent I guess," I mumbled.

"Good, because tomorrow you will be watching them dig."

"WHATT?" We all yelled.

"You will be watching them dig."

"But why?" Star moaned.

"Because I said so," Aunt Lou said sharply, turning on her heel and strutting off into the distance. A cloud of dust flew up behind her. We all coughed loudly.

It was so unfair! We'd already had to spend most of our morning with them, now an entire day! Gawd!

I was quite good with boys, better than most anyway. I'd already had my first kiss with a serial killer in a tent with mutant brain-sucking zombies coming at us in spotty bikini's. Okay, that didn't happen, but I wish it had!

Anyway, we were just standing there in the middle of the desert about 3 feet away from our cabin, when I had a mind-boggling, amazing, genius, cool, funky, whoopdedoodly and intelligent idea.

"You guys? I have an idea," I smiled.

"What?" Ginger asked.

"The world should be made of cheese. Y'know, because it's cool and cheesy and all that."

They groaned and Neon hit me lightly on the head.

"Crazy! Be serious!" She griped.

"I am. I don't think I could be any more serious. I'm seriously serious," I giggled.

"Yes, because serious is the new demented," Neon said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Yup-de-diddly-doo!" I said. I sometimes did that just to send them up. I'm actually quite smart. Not that anyone would know it.

"Yup-de-diddly-doo?" Star asked, groaning.

"Yuh-huh!" I laughed.

"Geez, Crazy, I wonder what is going on inside your mind sometimes, I really do," Gold said.

Well, now you know.


	5. Lick my Earlobes and Call me Mama

Chapter 5

Lick my Earlobes and call me Mama -If you dare. . .

Star POV

"GOODIES! GOODY GOODY YUM YUM!" I sung loudly. I was watching The Goodies on TV, and it was the funny Grease episode. I used to love that show back home.

"C'mon Star! We have to go watch those delinquents dig for 10 years or so," Gold said.

"Tell me more tell me more, If I learned to dance, tell me more tell me more, do you think I've a chance? Do bup bup! Doo bup bup! Doo bup bup! Doo bup bup!" I yelled.

I kept on like that for 7 straight minutes before Neon finally dragged me off the couch. I slugged towards the water van, where Mr. Sir, an ugly wannabee-cowboy who really needed a new dental plan, was waiting for us with a pout on his face and a sunflower seed in his mouth. I frowned.

He drove us off towards D-tent's digging site, mumbling, grumbling, cussing and spitting all the way. As we jumped out the van, all the boys rushed up, and we got pushed out the way while they got in their little order. Aunt Lou had already told me everything about this camp, such as the orders they went in for water, leadership roles and so on until I fell asleep on the couch and had Crazy pour water all over me. Only, she missed.

"Hey! Star!" Squid yelled, breaking me out of my fantasy.

"What do you want, Squidward?" I asked.

"Don't call me Squidward!" he said, blushing.

"Would you prefer Spongebob?" I asked in mock confusion.

"Actually, no. How are you?" he asked, still pouting with a tinge of red in his cheeks.

"Um. . . I have to watch you dig. How do you think I am?" I half-snapped.

"Aww, c'mon, it'll be fun. Afterwards, how would you feel about coming back to the tent with us?" he asked, smiling hopefully.

"What, so you can each take turns raping me? No thanks."

"It won't be like that. We're actually playing a game of truth or dare and we thought you'd like to come. Well, that, and Mom made us," he said, still smiling.

"Truth or Dare? Why didn't you say so? I love that game!"

"Cool. I'll walk you back after digging then."

"Coolio."

5 hours and seven holes later, they were finally all finished. Squid walked me to the tent, with the others tagging behind. We sat in a large circle, with Squid on one side of me, and Gold on the other. Caveman was next to her.

"I dare you to. . . run around the tents in your underwear singing Barbie Girl!" Neon yelled.

"What?" Armpit yelled back.

"Run around in your underwear singing Barbie Girl."

"Ugh. I hate you," he grumbled and motioned for us girls to turn away. When we turned back, Armpit was wearing underwear with little ducks on them. We giggled.

He headed out of the door and began to run. He kept tripping over. I got out my video camera to video it. I was rolling around on the floor in hysterics.

When he was done, we headed back into the tent and he got dressed again.

"Star, what is the most embarresing thing you have done?" he asked.

"Erm. . ." I blushed, "Probably having to kiss a lampost on a dare. That was horrible. I was ill for a week!"

"Cool. Your turn now."

"Squid, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course. I'm no wimp."

I thought I would have a little fun with this.

"I dare you to go up to Mr. Sir, lick his earlobes and call him Mama."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"That's what i'll be if I have to go through with this."

"Good."

Squid grumbled but headed out of the tent. I grabbed my video camera again and followed him.

Mr. Sir was out there, yelling at some random boys. Squid gave me a look and went up to Mr. Sir.

He leaned over his shoulder and licked his earlobes.

"Mama," he grumbled.

"WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT YOU LITTLE VERMIN! YOU LOSE THIS WEEKS SHOWER TOKENS NOW GO AWAY BEFORE I PUT A HURT ON YA!" Mr. Sir yelled, screamed, screeched and blasted.

"Careful, I don't think you said that loud enough Mr. Sir," I giggled, stepping out of they hole I had been hiding in.

"What? You're here?"

"Yup and I told him to do it. You can't tell me off because I am under the Warden's care and she absolutely adores me."

"Gawd I hate you."

"Hate you too."

Me and Squid skipped away, laughing. When we entered the tent, I showed the guys what Squid had done and they laughed too.

When the day was done, Auntie Lou came and picked us up. We went straight to bed, exausted from all the laughing we had done.

I have one thing to say about that day: Perfect.


	6. Ya Titchy Little Wimp!

Chapter 6

Ya titchy little wimp!

STAR POV

We had to go watch the boys dig again today.

After half an hour, all of them were sweating like pigs.

I could smell Armpit from the other side of the digging site.

It smelled bad.

Meanwhile, me and the girls, just to torture the boys, were in our bikini's, lying on towels, soaking up sun and destroying skin cells.

I like short sentences.

Every now and again, the boys would gaze up at us, looking smoking hot on our sunbeds. Even Zero.

Hey, just because we had to watch them dig, doesn't mean we can't have a little fun, does it?

Course not.

My hair had gone completely curly by the time Squid was done. He walked me back to camp, after I was as decent as I could be that is.

I could be decent sometimes.

Sometimes.

Sooooommmeeeetiiimmeeesss. . .

Sorry, I'm bored now. It didn't happen often when I was at home.

It did now.

**I'm a crazy ninja**

_Shut up brain._

**I'm Brian, not Brain.**

_Brain, or Brian, whatever, if you value my sanity, please shut up._

**But I don't.**

_You should._

"Earth to Star. Earth to Star. Calling Star. Peep peep peep," Squid waved his hand repeatedly in front of my face.

"No, Mama, I don't want cookies," I said dreamily.

"I didn't offer you any cookies. . ." Squid said, confused.

"GIMME MY COOKIES!" I yelled, grabbing his arm.

"But I don't have any," he wimpered.

"Buut I want some!" I yelled.

Watching boys digging all day had really affected my brain. Speaking of brain, it just wouldn't shut up!

"What has gotten into you Star? You're acting more weird than Crazy!" Gold asked, jogging up to me and Squid. I realised he was still in my death grip, so I released him and dusted his arms off. He laughed.

"You're a cute little kid."

"Still 16."

"Sorry."

"I hear voices in my brain."

"Random."

"I know."

"Do you want to play the 'First word that comes into your brain' game?" Squid asked.

"Sure," I replied.

Squid started.

"Sasquatch."

"Sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. . ."

"Bumble bee."

"How did you get bumble bee from okay?"

"Because I can do that."

"Let's just start again."

"Okay."

We started again.

"Mr. Sir."

"Idiot."

"Idiot."

"Mr. Sir."

"You are so cruel!"

"Thank you."

"Mr Pendanski."

"Freaky perv."

"Knee socks."

"Mr Pendanski."

"Sunscreen."

"Mr Pendanski's nose."

"Frog."

"Pie."

He looked confused but carried on.

"Squid."

"Fish."

"Alan."

"You."

"What do you think of me?"

I was caught out at that point, so I just said the first thing that came into my mind.

"Ya titchy little wimp!"

"What?"

"Ya'll heard me! Get to bed or I be a hurting on you!"

"Mr. Sir impression?"

"Yup."

"Cool."

"I know ya little rodent!"

"Don't call me that! *s**ob*"**

"Rodent! Rodent!"

"You made me cry!"

"Get used to it dude. Hey, don't cry. I was just kidding. Wouldn't you be tough if you had to dig out in the sun for months? So, you should be tough!"

"I guess. . . thanks Booboo."

"Who's Booboo?"

"You you."

"Yay! I got a nickname!"

"You already did."

"I know, it's just i've never been given a nickname by a boy before."

"Star?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you hug me?"

"Why?"

"Because I haven't had a hug in years."

"How come?"

"I don't wanna say. . ."

"Okay, you can have your hug."

I hugged him tightly for a few seconds and then pulled away.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Squid started humming and bouncing on his toes. I joined in.

Oh, yes, we are the crazies.

**A/N: Sorry about the awful chapter, I have writers block. :( Next Chapter will be up soon though, and it will be better.**


	7. Macho Macho Man

Chapter 7

Macho Macho Man!

NEON POV

"I. . .. LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!" I scre4amed. 

My anthem. Sigh. I remember when I wrote that, right after pushing Ginger down a well by accident. I dunno why I wrote it, I just did. I'm kinda crazy. Not Crazy crazy, but as crazy as a tough, butt-kicking, captain-of-the-boys-wrestling-team girl can be. I know I sound Mary-Sue, but I'm just not like that.

Not like that at all.

True, I am tough, but I am also quite fun, funny, funtacular and funtulicious.

Speaking of funtulicious, have you seen Armpit's underwear? I couldn't believe it when I saw them. He seemed all tough and then. . . POOF! Gone in an instant! Or should I say quack?

"Seriously, why does that song bring back so many memories?" Ginger wondered. I giggled.

"Because she pushed you down the well on purpose," Myth stated.

"Accident."

"On Purpose."

"Accident."

"On purpose."

"Meh."

"Meh."

"Quack."

"Thinking about Armpit's undies again, were you?"

"Yup."

"Okay, one question, why?" Gold asked.

"Because they are sooo cute!" I laughed.

"So you think the duckies that cover his balls are cute?" Pepper said. Star and Gold shuddered.

"Not because they cover his balls up, just because I love ducks."

"Ohh. . ." Star said, twitching.

"Well, ducks are cute," Crazy said.

"Only when they are not on undies," Pepper concluded.

"You guys, gotta go. I'm gunna hang out with Squid," Star said, bounding up and down with a hairbrush in one hand and a phone in the other.

"Oooh, Star's going to see her boyfriend!" I cooed.

"Nuh-uh. He's just a friend. And he's cool. And he's gunna give me a toothpick so I can chew all day long on a filthy twig like him! Whoopee!" she yelled, sounding genuinely happy.

"Yaaay," I said sarcasticly.

Star rolled her eyes and bounded out the door. It closed with a loud slam.

I know she likes him. I just know. . .

Maybe I like someone. Maybe I don't.

But I think I do.


	8. 20Q and a Sobbing Star

Chapter 8

20Q and a Sobbing Star

"Won't I get a splinter on my tongue?" I asked.

"Not if you're careful," he replied, gently guiding the toothpick around my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I looked at his hand on the end of my twig.

"Helping you chew," he answered.

"Greeaat. Get outta my mouth," he removed his hand.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" he asked, chewing on his stick.

"Yup," I replied, copying him.

"What is your full name?"

We asked each other random questions happily until he got to one question.

"Who was your first boyfriend?"

I just stood up and walked away. Just like that. Difficult, depressing question. He was the reason I got here. He was the reason my parents were dead.

He ran after me.

"Hey, where ya going?" he called.

"Home," I answered blankly.

"To the cabin?" he asked.

"No. Home home," I said, bursting into tears.

"What is it Star?" he asked.

"J-J-Josh."

"Who's Josh?" his forehead furrowed.

"He's. . . He's. . . a murderer."


	9. You Got Issues, I Got Tissues

**A/N: The last chapter was from Star's POV, I just forgot to put that in. Oh well! Heres Chapter 9!**

Chapter 9

You got issues, I got tissues.

STAR POV

"He's a what?" Squid yelled, his face turning a pretty shade of tomato red.

"A murderer," I sobbed, covering my eyes.

"What did he do?" he asked, suddenly intrigued.

"My parents. . . he killed them," I cried, letting my hair fall into my face.

"What happened? Why?" he asked, grabbing me and cuddling me. Soon, his shirt was soaking wet from all my tears.

"It all started a week after I dumped him. . ."

_FLASHBACK_

_It's night time, and 15 year old Star is settling down to sleep, when she hears a knock on her window. She goes over to it and opens it, to find that Josh, her ex-boyfriend, is clinging onto the windowsill_

"_Could you let me in Star?" he asks._

_She nods and opens the window. He slides in._

"_What do you what Josh?" she asks, sighing and crossing her arms across her chest. Her hair hangs down loose._

"_I was thinking. . . we should never have broken up. I'm sorry I tried to cheat on you with Leah."_

"_I don't know . ." she says, uncrossing her arms._

"_I won't do it again babe," he says._

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

"_Okay, fine," she says, smiling._

"_Cool. And, now to make it official. . ." he pauses._

"_What Josh?" she asks_

"_This."_

_He pushes her down on the bed and leans over her, one hand on the hem of her shirt. She realises what is happening and screams._

"_Mom! Dad!"_

_He puts his big hand over her mouth. She pushes it off, struggling._

"_Help! Rape! Rape!"_

_He is even closer now, and is about to kiss her when her parents rush in, brandishing kitchen knives._

"_Get off my daughter!" her dad yells, pushing him off her, "Get out of my house!"_

_He marches him towards the door and throws him out._

"_I will get you back for this!"_

_Star is still lying on her bed in shock._

"_Oh, sweetie, did he hurt you?" her mum asks, concerned. Star shakes her head. _

"_No Mom."_

_Her mom nods her head and hugs her tightly._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"Yes, but how does he kill your parents?" Squid asked.

"It was a few weeks since that happened. . ."

_FLASHBACK_

_Star and her friends had been out clubbing. All their parents were at a parents evening for their little siblings, and they were left to their own devices._

_They partied until after midnight. They said goodbye to each other at their streets, and Star was left to walk alone._

_When Star walked down her driveway, the first thing she noticed was a flashy police car parked in her drive. The second thing was a couple of burly policemen standing just outside her door. Confused, she walked up and greeted them._

"_Good evening officers."_

"_Not anymore," the one on the left grumbled._

"_What do you mean?" she asked._

"_You're parents were at a parents evening at Dyke High School right?"_

"_Right."_

"_At about 8:00 there was a fire at your school."_

"_Oh that's terrible! Are my parents okay?"_

"_Your parents are dead sweetheart."_

"_What?" She yelled, struggling to turn the doorknob._

"_They died in the fire. I'm so sorry."_

"_The girls, what about the girls?"_

"_Everyone in the building died."_

"_Oh. My. Gawd." she sobbed repeatedly._

_She finally managed to open the door. She stumbled towards the phone._

"_What are you doing?" one of the policemen asked._

"_Call. . . must call. . ." she spluttered, dialling a number and waiting for them to pick up._

"_Hello, this is Gold."_

"_Our parents, their dead. Their all dead."_

"_What are you blabbering on about Star? Our parents are dead?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I don't understand. . ."_

"_Call the others. Bring them round. Please," Star sobbed._

"_Okay. See you in a few."_

_She hung up the phone. Star slumped on the floor in a dead faint._

_It was morning. Star, Gold, Ginger, Pepper, Neon, Myth and Crazy were round Star's house packing to be sent to an orphanage until one of their family members could be traced._

"_I'm scared," said Gold._

"_Me too," Star confessed, "I'm worried we'll be there for a long time."_

"_I'm so worried, I can't even think up anything weird to say," Crazy said, picking up a pair of underwear and inspecting them, "Yep, these'll do."_

"_Congrats, Crazy, you just did," Neon mumbled, chucking piles and piles of checked shirts, baggy jeans and head scarves in her rainbow coloured suitcase._

"_Don't worry, if anything happens, i'll be there for all of you," Pepper said, throwing her sunglasses in her blue suitcase and closing it._

"_I just hope nothing happens. . ." Ginger stated._

_Myth held up two t-shirts, one black with Tinker Bell on it and one green with a dragon saying 'I see Stoopid', "What do you think guys?"_

"_Oooh! The green one definitely!" Crazy said, pointing._

"_Nah, that'll get us into a fight on out first day. How about this one?" Pepper said, grabbing a blue one from Myth's pile._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"Why are you talking about clothes?" Squid asked.

"I just wanted to give you the full explanation," I said, jamming my toothpick into my mouth.

"Okay then. . . continue."

_FLASHBACK_

_It had been one month since they had arrived at the orphanage._

"_Girls, I have some good news. . ." the matron in charge of them said._

"_What?" asked Myth._

"_They've found a living relative of Ginger's to take care of you. Ms Lou Walker!"_

"_Auntie?" Ginger yelled, leaping up._

"_Stop jumping around Ginger," Pepper said, "And wait for us to join in!"_

_They jumped around, ecstatic that they would finally have a home. _

_FLASHBACK OVER_

I sniffed.

"Oh, so that's what happened," Squid said.

"Yes," I sniffed again, looking into his brown eyes. He lifted my chin with his hand and tilted his head towards me. . .

Uh oh. I knew what was coming next. Gotta think of a distraction, gotta think. . . AH HA! Got it!

"Boink boink boink ba-boink boink boink!" I yelled, dancing like crazy. I probably looked like an idiot, but at least it was a distraction.

"What the hell are you doing Star?" Squid said, obviously annoyed at me messing up our moment.

"Oh sorry. This tune was really bugging me and I wanted to get it out of my head," I smiled.

"Well. . . then. . . ok. Let's get back to the subject. . ." he said, again tilting his head and puckering up his lips. He looked like a spastic goldfish.

I didn't want to kiss him really, not yet anyway, so I gathered up all the air I could and did what I had to do. . .

I burped.

"Eeew! Disgusting! What was that?" he spluttered, pulling away.

"I'm sorry Squid but I did what I had to do," I said, shaking my head.

"Ugh. Why?" he asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Because, quite frankly, I know nothing about you and I really don't want to kiss you yet."

"Yet?"

"Yet. That does not mean you can go doing your fish impression at me any time you want. I can now see why they named you Squid," I said, still a bit annoyed.

"You'll tell me when?"

"I'll tell you when. Or I won't. Depends," I confirmed.

"So, what was the real reason you won't kiss me?"

"Because your just not hot."

"You know your joking."

"Am I?"

"I do think you are."

"You'd be surprised."


	10. Blip Blop Bloop

Chapter 10

Blip Blop Bloop

Myth POV

Me, Star, Gold and Crazy snuck outside the tent flap. They were talking about us.

"What do you think of the girls?"

"Cool I guess. The one with the blue hair thing scares me though."

"You're such a wuss Caveman."

"Nah, man, it's true. But she is pretty cute. . ."

"Armpit! What are you thinking?"

We giggled. I couldn't believe Armpit might have a thing for Neon. But now that I see it, they would be pretty cute together.

"All I know is, Star is one fit bird!"

Star blushed. I could bet everything I had that that was Squid.

"I kind of like Gold. She seems nice."

"Somebody's got a crush!"

"No! She's nice though. Down to earth. All that junk," By the sound of this guys voice, I think it was Caveman.

"Caveman luuurves you Gold!" I whispered. She giggled quietly and turned her head back towards the tent.

"What do you think of them Zig?"

"He won't answer. He thinks they're aliens."

I looked through a crack in the tent flap. Zig-Zag was on his bed, holding his knees and rocking back and forth.

"Aliens. All of them. Come to suck our brains. How can you think they are fit?"

"Because they are."

"Okay then Zig. We'll go to their cabin and see if they are using alien devices."

"We're not supposed to go there or Armpit's girlfriend will kill us!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever you say. . ."

They started to bicker. I could hear them waking towards the flap. I grabbed Crazy's arm and began to run, pulling her along. Star's an awful runner (she looks like a penguin on cocaine when she runs) so Gold grabbed her and ran after me. Thankfully, we managed to make it to the cabin before the boys did. They were really slow. Probably because Armpit kept falling in holes.

"Y-You guys. Pretend to be aliens," I puffed as I burst through the door, Star on my back.

"Why Myth?" Ginger asked, looking up from her notebook.

"Zig. . . the boys. . . coming. . . now. . . think. . . aliens. . . lemons. . ." I gasped.

"Oh. . . I get it! Guys, get on those flashing headbands we got for Halloween and start acting weird. Except for you Crazy. Just act normal," Pepper instructed.

"Gocha boss!" Crazy said, saluting. I made my way into my room and grabbed my headband and a radio with antennae.

I looked out my window and saw the boys standing there timidly. I ducked, hoping that they didn't see me.

"Quick guys! Open a window!" I yelled.

Star ran into my room with the others behind her, all wearing random headbands. She opened the window quietly.

I decided I would start.

"Blip Blap Bloop," I shouted, making the boys turn.

"Let us call for our leader from the planet Zortac, comrades," Star giggled.

"Comander? Commander? Do you read us?" Gold said seriously, truing not to smile.

"Yes, I read you first mate Gold. What is your status report?" Neon said in a man's voice, holding her nose to make it more alienish.

"We have some perfect specimen for brain sampling, " Pepper reported, trying to sound as weird as possible.

"I told you guys!" Zig-Zag whispered. I muffled my laughter.

"I guess you were right Zig. They are really aliens," Caveman said in disbelief.

"Do you have your bionic brain drinking straws?" Neon asked in her alien-man voice.

"Yes Commander Libblehop," Ginger laughed. This was getting good.

"We will suck their brains out through their nose. They look delicious," Crazy said in a weird voice. I knew I could count on her.

"But they are so small! How will we survive?" I asked, trying to be serious.

"We will find a way. There is always a way," Neon said fearlessly.

The boys looked so scared I thought I would reassure them we weren't aliens of any sort.

"Oh Guys! I know your out there!" I laughed and took off my headband. They looked at me in disbelief.

"What was that?" X-Ray asked.

"We were joking!" Gold said, "And we got you!"

"Pshh, we knew that. What, do you think we're complete idiots?" Squid laughed nervously.

"Of course not," Star said, "You're missing too many parts to be a complete anything."

"Oh, haha," said Magnet in his thick accent. I could hear snickering. It was Zero. Wait, Zero?

"Zero's laughing at us!" Armpit said. Caveman started to giggle childishly too. Soon, we were all clutching our sides, laughing our heads off. We laughed and laughed until Auntie Lou came out and said, and I quote, "Get your lazy butts to bed or else I'll come out there and make you. Oh, and goodnight girls."

What a pleasant woman.


	11. Coconut Men and Moonheads

**A/N: Hiya! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Heres Chapter 11 (By The Way, sorry for the bad ending.)**

Chapter 11

Coconut Men and Moonheads

Pepper POV

_The task of the leader is to get his people from where they are to where they have not been.  
~Henry Kissinger_

"I have an idea!" Star screeched at 5 in the morning, "Let's have a concert for the boys!"

"Ugh," I heard Gold mumble.

"Star it's 5 in the morning. Great idea but honestly, I'm really tired at the moment and I really would like to get to sleep," I said.

"So we can have a concert?" she asked. "Yes, Star we can. Night."

The next day we set out equipment up in the wreck room. None of the guys were in there; they were all digging. So they had no idea. When they did come the wreck room would be closed off until we were ready. Never underestimate the power of fat smelly cowboys and creepy dorks with kneesocks.

"What are we gonna sing?" Ginger asked.

"How about. . ." Myth began discussing various songs.

"I got it!" Star yelled.

NORMAL POV

The boys were very confused. They weren't allowed in the wreck room until the warden got a special 'call'. They were, in the meantime, slumped in the tent unsure really of what to do with themselves. Finally X-Ray spoke up.

"We gotta go see what is going on in the Wreck room guys. I ain't sitting around doing nothing." With that he sauntered out of the tent. The other guys followed.

The sign was no longer on the door, but Mr Pendanski stood outside.

"Ah, boys, I was about to get you. You are needed in the wreck room."

"Early counselling?" Caveman asked.

"Nope. Go in, go in." Mr Pendanski gestured in to the Wreck room. They went in, confused and worried. #

Star peered out of the makeshift 'curtains' (bedsheets), just to see the boys file in with confused looks on their faces.

"Guys, they're here!" she whispered loudly. The girls took their positions.

"Why the hell are we here?" Armpit exclaimed. Suddenly there was a loud booming noise.

"Boys of D-Tent, please welcome, Pulse!"

The curtains moved apart, revealing the girls standing by their instruments. They all wore identical dresses, strapless with a rainbow belt. Star's was purple, Gold's gold, Neon's black, Pepper's red, Myth's pink, Ginger's orange and Crazy's blue.

Star walked over to the mic and began to sing.

_Okay, Coconut man, Moon Heads and Pea  
You ready _

_Seems like everybody's got a price,  
I wonder how they sleep at night.  
When the sale comes first,  
And the truth comes second,  
Just stop, for a minute and  
Smile_

Why is everybody so serious!  
Acting so damn mysterious  
You got your shades on your eyes  
And your heels so high  
That you can't even have a good time.

Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
Everybody look to their right (ha)  
Can you feel that (yeah)  
We're paying with love tonight

It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag

Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag.

We need to take it back in time,  
When music made us all UNITE!  
And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,  
Am I the only one gettin'... tired?

Why is everybody so obsessed?  
Money can't buy us happiness  
Can we all slow down and enjoy right now  
Guarantee we'll be feeling Alright.

Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
Everybody look to their right (ha)  
Can you feel that (yeah)  
We're paying with love tonight

It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag

Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag.

Neon leaped over the drumkit to the mic. Star quickly ran to the drumkit and began to play.__

Yeah yeah  
well, keep the price tag  
and take the cash back  
just give me six strings and a half step.  
and you can keep the cars  
leave me the garage  
and all I..  
yes all I need are keys and guitars  
and guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars  
yes we leaving across these undefeatable odds  
its like this man, you can't put a price on the life  
we do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice everynight  
so we aint gon stumble and fall never  
waiting to see, a sign of defeat uh uh  
so we gon keep everyone moving their feet  
so bring back the beat and everybody sing  
it's not about...

Star and Neon swapped again so Star was singing and Neon played drums.__

It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag

Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag.

It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag

Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag.

Yeah, yeah  
Oo-oooh  
Forget about the price tag.

The boys started to whoop and cheer. The girls smiled and bowed.

"Why the concert Star?" Squid asked.

"I saw what was in the CD player, and , honestly, the Backstreet Boy?"s** (A/N: No offence to the Backstreet Boys) **

"Thlump owns the only CD in camp."

"Not any more. I have a little collection of CD's and so do the others."

"Please bring them to the wreck room. I don't care if it is the Jonas Brothers or whatever, just bring them". **(A/N: No offence to the Jonas Brothers) **

"Fine. Sure. Whatever. I'll bring them." "Good."


	12. Eventful Weeks

**A/N: Hi so heres a new chapter. I do not own Holes, Yellow Spotted Lizards, D-Tent, Pendanski's new sunhat. I only own Star because she is me. I do not own Gold, Crazy, Pepper, Neon, Ginger or Myth. They own themselves.**

Chapter 12

Eventful Weeks

NORMAL POV

The weeks after the concert were very eventful to say the least.

X-Ray found a gold tube and got to have the day off. The rest of the boys had to dig.

Caveman began to teach Zero how to read.

Pendanski got a new sunhat.

Oh, and Caveman and Gold got together. . .

"Hey Caveman?" Gold said quietly, creeping up on Caveman at sunset.

"Yeah Gold?" Caveman asked, looking at the red sky.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How do you feel about me?"

Caveman was caught off guard for a second. Then he smiled and turned to Gold.

"I think you are a sweet, kind, caring, beautiful person Gold. I really like you."

"I like you too," she paused for a second, "Actually no. I think I love you."

"Me? The dork? Why not Magnet or Squid or one of the more. . . muscular guys?"

"I always did like the dorks," she smiled. He smiled too and leaned in to her.

They kissed softly and sweetly under the burning sun.

Squid came out of the tent.

"Argh!" he screeched upon seeing Caveman and Gold making out.

"What? Oh, Squid it's you!" Gold said, startled.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"We are. . . kinda dating now," Caveman blushed.

"Okay, I'm cool with that. Glad to see it finally happened," he said and proceeded to go into the tent. Caveman and Gold resumed kissing procedures.

In the meantime, Star walked into the bathroom of the cabin, just to see Magnet and Crazy making out as well.

"What are you doing!"

"Oh we were just. . ." Magnet struggled for words, "Kissing?"

"I could see that. So, are you, like, a couple now?" Star asked.

Magnet and Crazy looked at eachother.

"I guess so," Crazy giggled.

Star walked out, not wanting to intrude further.

-A DAY AFTER THAT-

"Zig-Zag," Myth said, walking into the tent.

"Myth," he answered, not looking up from his TV guide.

"I like your hair," she said nervously.

"You came here just to tell me that?" he groaned, glancing at her for a second.

"No. . ."

"Good."

"Whatcha reading?"

"Only the best TV guide ever!"

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing. I have a TV guide."

"Okay. Nice."

"I have a question."

"If you want to know about Star Wars, I'm your man. Anything else, I'm kinda bad at."

"Nope it's not that. Do you want to. . . you know. . . go out with me?"

"Like date?"

"If you want to," she said hurriedly.

"Yeah, sure. Sure i'll go out with you."

Myth was rejoicing inside but kept calm outside.

"Cool. See you later, _Boyfriend_!"

She skipped out of the tent.

In the next few weeks, life for them would be even more complicated than they imagined.


	13. Fearing the Chocolate Chip

Chapter 13

Fearing the Chocolate Chip

GINGER POV

"No Zero! Come back!" I yelled, the words getting stuck in my throat.

He was running away from what he had done. Dug Caveman's hole. Hit Pendanski over the head with a shovel.

"He's gone Ginger," Crazy murmured, pulling me into a half-hug.

"No! He's not! I won't let him!" I shrugged out of her grip and ran after him.

"What are you doing Ginger?" I could hear him yell as I caught up to him.

"I'm coming with you!"I screamed back.

"No! Go back! Forget about me!" he yelled again.

"I can't forget about you! I'm coming!" I grabbed on to his skinny wrist. He slowed down.

"Fine, come. Don't blame me when you die," he said with a half smile, half frown.

We walked off into the sun.

The games we played together. . . the talks we had with each other in those few days under a dusty old boat. . . they brought us closer together. And when Caveman found us (with a very dusty Gold trailing behind him, I might add,), our friendships and relationships (in Gold and Caveman's case) grew stronger too.

And we still fear the chocolate chip.

**A/N: Hiya people of Earth! This chapter was based on a random idea I had, and I really want to get this story done soon so, read and review!**


	14. I'm Back Baby!

Chapter 14

I'm Back Baby!

STAR POV

Here I am.

Just lying on my bed.

Hugging my pillow.

Crying.

My best friend is dead.

She has to be.

There is no way she could live out there.

Not without food, not without water.

And with all those Yellow Spotted Lizards.

The tears flow silent and free now.

I open my mouth and sing.

_Put a little love in the air tonight, got a feeling gonna feel alright  
Let the sparks fly let them run riot, got a feeling gonna go hard all night  
_

_It's you and me my friend, we're friends until the end  
And I will always be there  
Friends until the end, you and me my friend  
And I will always be there_

Things we might have said, things we might have done,  
could have all been different  
Games we might have played, games we might have won  
It's a code of arms among our friends

It's you and me my friend, we're friends until the end  
And I will always be there  
Friends until the end, you and me my friend  
And I will always be there

Hear that sound it's calling 

_Hear that sound it's calling_

_Hear that sound it's calling  
Again, again….._

It's you and me my friend, we're friends until the end  
And I will always be there  
Friends until the end, you and me my friend  
And I will always be there

The door creaks open.

"Star?" It's Crazy.

I don't answer, I need some time alone.

"Heather?" she uses my real name, a thing we only do when we want that person to listen to us.

"What?" I sob.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think? My best friend is dead, or at least, starving in the desert. Ginger is gone too. And Caveman. And Zero. Yeah, sure I'm okay."

"You don't know that they're dead. . ."

"What's the chance that they're alive?"

"Star, you know I suck at maths," I give a tiny smile, "See, you'll be fine. They'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Crazy!" the call comes from the hallway.

"I'll be right back," she smiles, patting me on my head.

Five seconds later, she runs back into the room with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" I ask, wondering why she is suddenly so happy.

"You think they're dead?" I nod.

"Well, then, say hello to some friends of mine."

"Crazy, I don't. . ." I stop when I see the people that walk into the room.

They were thin and starved, but unmistakeably Gold and Ginger.

"GOLD! GINGER!" I yell, rushing up to hug them.

"Hey," Gold smiles weakly.

"Where are Caveman and Zero?" I ask after hugging them.

"Rich. They are rich." I look at her with a questioning look on my face. She notices it. "Let me explain."

Coming back for food and the possibility of treasure, they stumble upon a suitcase. Auntie Lou finds them and just as she tries to take the suitcase she finds they are in a lizard nest. After many hours, they finally escape and the suitcase is found to be Caveman's.

"He could have gone home there and then, but he told his lawyer he wanted to stay, just for one night," Ginger finished.

"What about the camp?"

"It's being closed down and Auntie Lou and Mr Sir are going to jail."

"Aw, Ginger, I'm sorry." She smiles.

"That's okay. I didn't like her much anyway."

"Where are we gonna live?" I ask.

"They found out that Gold's grandmother is still alive. We're being sent to her."

"The one in Texas?"

"Yep."

"Well, then, this calls for one thing. A party!"

**A/N: Well, they're back. Sorry it happened so quick. The song in this chapter was You and me my friend by Donald something (I can't remember his name.)**

**The next chapter is sadly the last one. Sorry! Please review!**


	15. Keep Holding On

**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter *sob*. I hope you enjoy it. Chapter 14 was dedicated to tmoon97 (Sorry I forgot to put that in the last chapter!)**

Chapter 15

Keep Holding On

It was their last day, so they decided to throw a party. As they raised their glasses, a slow song came on. Gold grabbed Caveman, Crazy grabbed Magnet, Myth grabbed Zig-Zag and Neon grabbed Armpit (they had gotten together by that time). Only Star and Squid were left alone awkwardly, as Pepper and X-Ray were awkwardly dancing together and Ginger and Zero were talking in the corner.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

"I love this song," Star sighed.

"Do you want to dance?" Squid asked. Star nodded. He lead her out on the floor and they began to twirl.__

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

Star felt warm in Squid's strong arms. It felt. . . almost perfect.

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

After a few minutes of dancing awkwardly together in a square, X-Ray suddenly leant over to Pepper.

"I love you Pepper. I always have," He whispered.

She responded by kissing him.__

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Ginger walked over to Zero.

"Hey, Zero, I just want to thank you for making this place better. You're such a nice guy and I'm glad I met you. . ." He interrupted her with a kiss.__

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Star wanted Squid to hold her closer. She'd never felt that way before with him.__

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

"Squid?" she asked.

"Yeah Star?" he said.

"I love you. I guess I always have, I just never knew it."

"I love you too Star," he replied, smiling.

Star suddenly stood on her tiptoes and kissed him full on the lips. Whatever happened, she knew she would always have her friends, and him.

They would be alright.__

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through 

**A/N: Wow, so that was the last chapter! I can't believe it's over! Please leave your reviews! (There might be a sequal so if you like it, just leave a comment.) Soon, I will post the first chapter of a new story. Thanks to all the people who read this story!**


End file.
